The Run
by Abyss of Colored Me
Summary: Levi and Hanji take their three adopted kids - Mikasa, Eren and Armin - to spend vacations on Paradis Island, down South Africa. However, something terrible happens, and now Levi will have to defy Life and Death in order to bring all of his family back home. Thought for Levihan Spook Fest: Crossover.


Levi's life was made of runs.

When Levi was a kid, he used to run for the warm arms of his beloved mother every time he faced trouble and bullies in that dark, cold, subhuman favela on the crowded world of an megalopolis. His mother was his family and always had her arms open to him. So, even if kid Levi wished to not worry her, he always had to run to her as he had no one else to go to.

And he did that until the day he lost her.

Then, from then on, Levi went through uncountable runs - some he had fought as the most terrible ones of his life. Though the hugest part where not to comfortable arms nor for fun, all the runs had a lesson to teach him - making him one of the fastest runners of the world.

When he was found by his uncle - the man he had secretly hoped was his father just to not be alone out in the world - he had to run to learn how to be a murder, as his uncle trained him to _survive_.

And Levi learned it.

He turned into a runner to survive.

Then, as the bastard that was his uncle runned away by himself and left a teenager Levi behind, the runner boy had to keep running for his life, now throughout all the underworld of the crime, as people as bad and even worse than his uncle were chasing and running after him.

And for all the times he got caught in the arms of harm, Levi started to give his all in run faster and faster, so much he could forever stay ahead of anyone.

And Levi did that.

He turned into a very skillful young criminal, and he stayed like that until he was not young anymore.

Later, though, even if he was so skillful that the merciless underworld of crime had never got the chance to get rid of him, Levi wanted to be faster. He hated hearing footsteps chasing after him like crazy, he hated the chains of a life of crime starting to heavy his feet, and he hated to live attached to the ground.

Then, he realized he wanted and needed to leave that underworld to never hear sounds of people running after him again.

He wished a high place to go.

But where - and how - would he go?

The answer came when, thanks to his running skills, he was offered a pair of wings - wings that were blue and white, just like the contrast of clouds on the sky.

 _The sky._

So, where would he go now?

He would go up.

And from then on, the only option Levi would ever chose was turning so fast he could leave the grounds, up until he could get to the sky, and give his everything to learn how to fly.

And Levi did that.

He forced himself to speed up, training to become faster and faster and faster so no one could ever catch up with him again in the ground or in the sky. offering his best to keep his wings until he could fly higher enough to his past to catch up, and fast enough to leave everything behind.

He did that, too.

He got permanent wings as he mastered to fly. And against all the odds of a life that started in a very poor condition and for years was wasted on crime, Levi didn't gave up turning into a pilot, he became a citizen of the sky.

Therefore, though Levi once had been abandoned, frightened, a criminal, hated, chased, and even faced death, he found himself flying far away from all that thanks to powerful wings of freedom. His wings found for him a place to live, warm arms to rest inside,

he unexpectedly tripled on a pair of troublesome but warm arms.

And so, Levi thought that it would not be necessary to run anymore, and from then on he would only fly.

Until the day came when despite all his experience on running and flying, the man who could run and fly still wouldn't be fast enough to reach the most important and irreplaceable: save his family from a colossal wave that destroyed everything

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01**_

At the sounds of hurried footsteps around the corridor, Hanji and Levi unwillingly wake up from their sleep.

Actually, it was actually more like a nap.

Then, with a slight hangover from last night, Hanji doesn't open her eyes while Levi wakes up and get near her.  
She just turns around on the bed and entangles her arms and legs around Levi.  
They here the sound of hurried steps again, but now with door's thuds.

 _Tap tap tap tap_

 _Thud_

 _Tap tap tap tap_

 _Thud_

Holding her back, nose stuck in the crook of her neck, Levi feels her low murmurs vibrating through her throat and chest.

"wuaduing…"

Well, it's sounds unintelligibly, but to Levi it probably means "what they're doing".  
They, in that case, means their brats.

Hanji, him and their three 10 years old kids - Armin, Eren and Mikasa - were in the 14th day of their 15 days travel vacation.

They chose to make a tour in cities near the beach for their break because Armin, Eren and Mikasa were putting the house down with craziness and anxiety for months, not shutting up day or night about how much they should go see the 'infinite blue pool of endless salt water' of Paradis again - a very beautiful island at the bottom of African continent.

Then, just as they had made when they visited the coast of South Africa one year ago, the kids wanted to see the 60m old military lighthouse at the beach of Shiganshina - one of the most impressive constructions they all have seen. And during the walk on the beach to there, Hanji and the kids would also collect sand samples, all types of colored shells while Levi would be responsible for the photos to add at their homemade family mural, which had maps and souvenirs hanging on the library wall from all the oceans they had visited.

 _And they don't have a damn on/off switch..._

Opening one eye and looking to the clock on the nightshade, Levi changes his thoughts from 'The hell they are doing' to 'I'm gonna rope up all you brats on your fucking beds' because looking to the hour, it's simple 4:00 a.m.

 _It's not even fucking 4:30 a.m._

"The hell, the chickens haven't even shat yet..." Levi mutters pissed in Hanji's neck, making her laugh.

 _Tap tap tap tap_

 _Tap tap_

 _Tap tap tap_

"They are sooo excited..." Hanji says as they sense one kid running to their room. "Geez..."

"Come ooooooon" little Eren shouts from their door as he simple burst it open.

"Oi, watch out where you are barging in, midget!" Levi barks as he turns around to face the most energetic of their adopted kids. "If a door is closed, it means you have to wait until you are allowed in."

Eren could have run into something... very explicit.  
Luckily, though, the couple on the bed was already prepared for some kid intrusion since they are in vacation.

"Sorry. Now, time to get us asses up." Eren imitates Levi's captain tone.

Hanji grins while Levi's eyes narrow at the kid.

"Oi, _I'm_ the chief of this family, so look how you talk to me, _brat_."

"Right, Captain." the boy salutes but then, he does it again. "Now, I won't say again. Get your asses up."

"I'm gonna kick your butt-" Levi shouts at him, but as soon as he makes to get up the bed, Eren is already closing the door and running down their hotel room corridor, giggling like a mad kid.

"Com'on, old man." Hanji teases Levi as she stretches her arms up and throw their bed sheet aside. "Time to get three kiddos to the beach."

* * *

 **2 hours later:**

 _No._

No.

Impossible.

As the terrifying vision of the massive wave coming in their direction, bringing down nearly all trees, bungalows and everything else in its way, everyone freezes in their tracks.  
Including Levi.

 _No_

No

No

Then, his heart sprints as he sees Hanji coming just a few meters ahead of the huge thing, screaming for him to keep moving and save the kids, and the same paralyzing thought screams at him over and over again.

 _She will be caught._

* * *

 **Notes:**

Hey, guys!  
I was writing 3 chapters of this story for Levihan Crossover Spook Fest, but I couldn't finish on time.  
I'm so shitty T-T  
For now, as I'm still working on it, I will be posting little by little here.  
If you don't mind, feedback if you felt interested in a more finished version of this story!  
Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
